<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eversong Spiders Gift to the Woodsmen by ORavensong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985202">Eversong Spiders Gift to the Woodsmen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORavensong/pseuds/ORavensong'>ORavensong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, F/M, Gangbang, Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Polyamory, Public Sex, Sex, Short One Shot, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORavensong/pseuds/ORavensong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Void Elf Rogue is rescued by Blood Elf men</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eversong Spiders Gift to the Woodsmen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer- This story inspired by World of Warcraft, I do not own or nor make any claims therein. This story is purely for fun and is by no means cannon. My fanfic is the dirty goings-on and stories gossiped about in the taverns and around fires late at night.</p><p> </p><p>Eversong Spiders Gift to the Woodsmen by- O. Ravensong</p><p> </p><p>Diffuse somehow sticky light filled her eyes when she woke up. Confused trying to move wiggle anything to no avail. “Oh shit!” she exclaimed realizing where she was and how dire her circumstances were. Her body ached and cramped. How long had she been asleep and entombed in the spider's web? How long did she have to live? Her stomach growled, she was so thirsty she would have licked the sweat off a Goblins head. The thought made her laugh as she drifted in and out of consciousness. She awoke again to a commotion nearby. The high pitched screeching of a spider matron under attack pierced her ears. While the pursuant yells of Blood Elf males who must be fighting her made her both hopeful and fearful. She tried to yell and squirm but assumed it wasn't doing much good. This could just be out of the frying pan into the fire for her. Die cocooned or die to the Blood Elves. She continued her muffled screams anyway. Suddenly a blood elf blade tore through the cocoon, she heard yelling and fainted.</p><p> </p><p>When she awoke she was tied up very very securely to a tall golden tree. She looked around and thought this place would be beautiful if under different circumstances. She tried to wiggle herself to a sitting up position and something behind her stirred. Out jumped a small angry tree being, she believed they were called Keepers and were said to be very very bad-tempered. This one looked to fit its stereotype well. Grumbling something at her in tree language, spitting a mass of sticky dark sap and seeds at her before walking away. The sap was all over her shoulder and breast and was starting to burn her skin a bit where it soaked through her shirt. Here she sat alone for what must have been most of the day.</p><p> </p><p>Shortly, before dusk, she heard the sound of many men approaching. God how many are there, she thought. They carried with them many large animals kill presumably for meat. Piling the bodies next to her. They made a fire not too far away and spoke quietly, but glancing over at her. Was she also dinner or… she didn't want to continue that thought. Two approached her and one finally spoke to her. “You have to get that sap off of you or it will eat your skin off. We will take you to the creek nearby to clean off. Do not try anything stupid!” he stressed holding a sharp blade to her throat and someone holding another to her back. Both, blades making small cuts in her skin. She nodded and obeyed, now was not the time for anything else.</p><p> </p><p>Two of them essentially carried her to the creek but the rest all 9 came with. They lined up on the shore and stood stoic and watching her like the guards of Silver Moon City. She started to walk into the water and the one spoke again. “Take your clothes off! You can't get clean with dirty clothes on.” She nodded and removed her clothes. Her pale violet-blue skin almost glowed in the dimming light, and without her hood, her long blueish hair did glow. Cascading around her shoulders and now bare breasts. She walked as fast as she could into the very cold waters. She turned away from the men and washed until they instructed her otherwise. She was freezing in the cool moonlight. They walked back to camp without returning her clothes. Her nipples were rock hard and she was shivering so hard her teeth were almost chattering. The one pointed to a log and said, “sit there”. She did exactly as she was told. They spoke the same language but her kind was considered traitors by many, very few would have sympathy.</p><p> </p><p>The men all sat around the fire around her, watching in silence. One gave her some water and bread. She thanked him. “You shouldn't thank me yet, your fate is not decided.” She gave him a nod and weak smile and ate her bread before they could take it away. He gave her a second larger piece, which she appreciated. She was still naked wet and shivering. One stood up, dropping her clothes one piece at a time into the fire. It was clear she wasn't leaving.</p><p> </p><p>The one who spoke to her was clearly the ranking officer. He spoke to them,” We need to decide what to do with our little Ren'dorei here. We will each give our ideas to the group and decided the best course of action. You all know I try to be a fair Commander. Don't I even get my hands dirty with you, unlike the others?” They all nodded and some made the solidarity gesture of fist to the chest. She didn't know who to fear more him or them. The men ate roasted something and drank sweet smelling wines as they discussed her. Some wanted to slit her throat and drink her blood. Others wanted to cut her pussy and drink her blood. Others wanted to keep her as their slave. One wanted to sell her as a slave. One wanted to let her go and hunt her. While two were willing to let her go if she could take a fucking from each of them. The Commander sat in silence, eating and thinking, looking only at the fire.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he stood up and got two bottles of wine from his bag and opened both. She expected him to share it with his men but instead turned to her. “Drink this. All of it.” Then the other bottle, he took a large swig from himself and set at her feet. “ I like your ideas gentlemen, I propose something similar to some of you but with a little twist. I propose we keep her as our little secret toy. We don't get much in pay, nor do they send us adequate supplies for anything. We have many lodges that sit empty as we have too few men to do our work and get little time off to enjoy the finer aspects of life we deserve. We keep her in the empty lodges and towers by the scar as our own sex slave. We will make our own benefits package with all the lovely little perks we desire.” As he said the last part he caressed her cheek. Then suddenly grabbing her throat in a manner that looked hard but was quite gentle he lifted her to her feet. Turning her to press her back to his chest, displaying her body to his men, “ I mean, waste this tight little body?” his other hand explored her breast. Then he moved his hand down over her taut flat belly, and further down abruptly shoving his fingers roughly over her clit and into her pussy. His hand and fingers were the warmest things she had felt in days, and despite her terror, it felt good.</p><p> </p><p>This Commander was terrifying, good-looking, and knew exactly what he wanted and she could tell he wanted her. He wanted her to himself and was working on making that happen. His fingers still in her pussy as he talked, he knew precisely where to rub and how to push. She began panting as she felt an orgasm coming already. Her pussy was already so wet her juices ran visibly down her inner thigh. Her skin blushed the Void blue now and again as she neared orgasm, but he stopped just short. He left his hand in her pussy holding her to him on display and continued talking to his men. She decided her best bet for survival was to do exactly as he wished – anything he wished. “We work hard out here every day," he exclaimed. " Year-round through the worst weather. We maintain the balance. Collecting their wood, their wild meats, making sure their views were manicured and sterile of any true messy nature. Do we even get invited to the parties the meat is served at? What do we get? Understaffed, underpaid, undersupplied, disrespected, and no time off. No with this little pussy we will begin to create our own benefits, to meet our own needs. Now, is there anyone who disagrees with me?” Without waiting or allowing for any answers he continued. “ Now, as for rules - As Commanding Senior Officer I claim her as my property, but until we get more resources such as this I share her with you. By this, I mean you will care for her as if you borrowed my sword or my horse, no damage, or else I become not a nice Commander. Do we agree?” The men all nodded in agreement, many appearing to like the decision.</p><p> </p><p>His fingers now pushed deeper, pushing hard and rubbing circles over her g-spot with laser precision. “Now, then let our first orgy commence.” At that, his men all raised their glasses cheering. More wine was brought out and a couple started playing music. The Commander stayed right where he was. Shifting his hand at her throat to grab her leg and lift it pinning her knee in his elbow. Spreading her legs wide, working his highly skilled and seemingly magical fingers. Her breasts heaved with each breath. As he made her orgasm over and over, her pussy even squirting some men sitting nearby. He played here as his instrument, her moans, sighs, and orgasms were his music. His warm mouth on her neck. Kissing, licking the spot he cut her tasting her blood and teasing his sharp fangs at her soft flesh. She had never been so excited in her life, terrified but excited. Her body trembled in his arms at his touch. Slowing his crescendo, he whispered in her ear. “Please them all, and I will please you beyond your wildest dreams, my dear. You have nothing to fear, they won't hurt you. They don't dare or I will have their dicks as my breakfast sausage.” He called to his second in command and instructed him to enjoy her and when they all had a turn she was to be brought directly to him uncleaned. The Commander then turned and walked to his large tent.</p><p> </p><p>The Second in Command was a tall thin man with waist-length dark silver hair and intense eyes. His taut tanned skin was weathered but radiant right down to the tip of a long nicely curved cock. He took his time and was gentle yet firm. He pushed his long cock in very deep, painfully deep. His balls even pushing almost into her pussy pulling it wide for him. Only when she started having deep orgasms did he then really start fucking her. Long, wonderful strokes, the tip just kissing her sweet slit to so deep his balls throbbing almost inside her. Finally, he grabbed her by the hair but gently and made her watch his last strokes as he came deep inside her. She felt oddly sad it ended with him. He never said a word but looked like he wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>Next, was an average built darker-skinned middle-aged man. He looked sad at first and said, “I am sorry about the hunt you comment... I have been out here for a very long time and forgot things like kindness, enjoyment, and warmth. Hell, I forgot how to be decent... Sin'dorei... humanoid... shit... I am just another animal in the woods now.” He looked woeful and forlorn. Instinctively she took his hand and smiled and held it. Finally, he said, “ I know I am supposed to do something with or to you...” she smiled, “I think, it is more about me giving you something you need. If you don't need me to fuck that's probably ok. Maybe, you need me for something else”. With that, he looked at her and then laid down next to her. Placed his head in her lap and closed his eyes for a while in silence and holding her hand. She softly stroked his long thick black hair. After some time he thanked her looking more relaxed and left.</p><p> </p><p>The third was a shorter much younger man. His dick was average. He fucked her quickly. He fucked like one of those guys who thinks fast hard stabs with his cock is a good fuck - it never is. She endured it and was happy when he pulled out and put his hot cum all over her ass and not inside.</p><p> </p><p>The fourth was younger average height and looks, but with a thick cock and huge set of balls. His dick already hard. “ I am Thravendril. I don't want to be a rapist, but I haven't felt a pussy in over a year. I don't have time to date.” He whispered in her ear, “Please forgive me. You are so beautiful. I was the one who found you. I wanted to let you go, so did the Commander. But with the others, we couldn't do that without... Oh, your pussy is amazing...” He pushed in slowly, the thick strong veiny cock opened and filled her completely. She came for him instantly and constantly. He didn't fuck her, he made it beautiful. He held her tightly, his long brown hair tickling her breasts as he bounced her in short deep strokes. Suddenly, stopping deep inside as though time had frozen on him. She felt his cock throb violently and explode with cum. She climaxed on top of her climax. He topped it off by kissing her everywhere right down to each toe.</p><p> </p><p>The fifth entered the room. He had short hair and was very weathered. He had a scowl on his face and looked at her with hate. He took his dick out and sort of stroked it harshly, but it stayed soft. This made him angrier, and he hauled off and punched her in the face. Immediately, two of the earlier men and one she hadn't seen before came in. In less than a fraction of a second, he was hooded, strangled, and had his dick actually chopped off right in front of her. She sat still holding her bruised cheek and eyes wide in horror seeing what she had just witnessed. The danger of her situation hit her, she was frozen in terror. The men discussed whether they need to cut off his balls as well. They decided that since the Commander did not specify the balls, they were thus free to take them. To sell them on some black market. It seemed they all hated the man anyway. They dragged the body out through a back panel, and the third man stayed.</p><p> </p><p>He was of a larger more solid build than most Blood elf males. His hair was a golden blond worn in long warrior braids. He had a long beard braided as well and a very friendly happy face. It matched his somewhat easy-going and almost dwarven boisterous demeanor, which was strange for a Blood Elf. He spoke in a deep slightly gravelly voice, “Too bad he was eaten by a lion later.” he smiled, smirking at his own joke. She stared at him wide-eyed and trembling. Seeing her distress,“ I truly am sorry about that and having to see... that. He was an asshole and will not be missed. At least one of us wanted to push him off a cliff every day. Well, at least I did. Good riddance.” He paused, “ I was next, anyway, I am The Butcher. I have served the Commander for many years. If he has taken you under his wing as his, you will be in good hands. Oh, I have ice coming for your cheek.” He continued chatting to calm her down and poured them two glasses of wine. He sat close to her almost having her in his lap as they shared some wine. He let her remove his clothes when she was ready. They sat naked, touching each other laughing and chatting in a quiet intimate manner. She quite liked him.</p><p> </p><p>The ice finally came in with the seventh man. Mr. Seven looked shy and whispered something to the Butcher. “I'll ask her shall I?”, he turned with a bit of a smile to her and relayed. “Vlad is a bit shy, he would like to know if he could watch and come in your sexy little mouth while I fuck you silly.” She laughed a little. Vlad quickly and nervously, but quietly corrected, “ I never said 'silly'!” The Butcher laughed. She smiled, setting her ice pack down, and taking Vlad's hand pulled him closer. “I would enjoy that, but only if he sits down and shares a glass of wine with us.” Vlad, smiled and blushed and sat down next to her with a glass of wine. The three chatted and joked as she stroked their cocks and drank wine together. Soon she had Vlad happily sucking her nipples, his cock still in her hand. While the Butcher, spread her legs and ate her pussy like a starved man. He used three fingers inside her pussy working her g-spot as he sucked and flicked the tip of her clit. His other hand rolling and stroking her clit between his thick fingers. Her clit feeling plump and erect moved with each orgasm. Vlad finally slipped his dick into her mouth and held her head lovingly as she sucked. God, this was good she thought, she had always secretly wanted two men at once. Suddenly, the Commander came in, ” Do not stop! I simply wanted to check on our little delight, I heard what happened“. He came over caressed her cheek and looked at her lovingly. Giving a sigh of relief seeing she was ok and seemed to be enjoying things. “ I like what I see boys, keep up the good work!”, he said in a jovial manner. “Yes sir Commander!” said The Butcher loudly and happily, fucking her harder. They took their time and even switched spots and gave her a second load each before leaving. Vlad looked like he might faint from joy when he came inside her pussy.</p><p> </p><p>She got a short break, and the next man came in with some fruits, water, and more wine. He was tall, quiet, polite, with long silky blond hair and bright intensely glowing green eyes. He was the poster child for Blood Elf males if ever there was one. He laid her back and massaged her everywhere finding places she never knew could turn her on. He kissed her everywhere, his soft beard and long hair tickling her along the way. His cock was rock hard and a vision in itself. His generous cock had a graceful swelling up the curve and an almost sharply pointed head. And, endowed with plenty of silky foreskin to glide on. His nuts firm, tight, and heavy with lots of cum, yet he still took his sweet wonderful time. By the time he even touched his cock to her pussy she felt like her skin had become electrified. He fucked her with smooth long rhythmic alternating strokes. She loved every second and felt heartbroken when he finished. He hadn't said much but had been so tender with her.</p><p> </p><p>The ninth man entered, he was tall and thin but strong. He had high sharp cheekbones giving him a stern cold visage. His luxurious shiny jet black hair went all the way down past his very cute well-formed ass. And, a pointed grey peppered beard. His opened robe displayed his very erect muscular thick veined cock topping a very nice set of balls. They looked absolutely swollen with cum and throbbed softly. His cock and balls adorned with piercings and what looked like some kind of magical rune tattoos. The tattoos flanked and framed his path of glory. Teasing the eye down to his cock and continued in their delicate ornate script down the shaft. The tattoos glowed softly in the same intense deep purple of his eyes. His smile was almost devilish like he was about to tell her the most naughty of secrets and he did. He whispered into her ear so she could feel his warm breath. “When we saw you bathing in the creek every last man here orgasmed and filled his armor with his cum. I did and my damn cock hasn't gone down yet. You are absolutely exquisite my darling. Seeing that pale skin shimmer in the moonlight and flicker that shade of deep blues, like the night sky. You own every one of us don't you see.” His deep yet playful voice giving her shivers of intense excitement. He touched her so gently. Skillfully, applying pressure to certain spots, which she had never known was sexual. Making her pussy wetter and wetter. That deep resonant voice, by itself, could make her orgasm. He continued whispering a myriad of ways he wished to make her come for him. His silken robe, slowly fell to the floor as he kissed her. Standing her uplifting one of her legs over his shoulder. He placed the tip of his full large cock resting lightly at her wet slit. She was half sideways standing held to him by one of his hands. He worked her clit to an almost painful level of erection for a clit. While the fingers of his other hand teased and began fucking her virgin asshole. Slowly as he kissed her passionately almost taking her very breath away, he pushed his cock in. The large dick forcing her pussy wider than it had so far this evening. Once in fully, he whispered into their kiss, “now for the good bit.” He then stood up, only enough to lift her foot from the ground. Supporting her weight on his cock holding her almost by her clit and the fingers in her ass. He bounced her fucking her hard and deep, her arm towards him tightly clung to him. She laughed with absolute delight and profound surprise with each driving bounce. She screamed with pure ecstasy climaxing countless times, her pussy dripping so much there was a puddle beneath them. Her screams brought people to peek in to check on her. Her skin flickered almost constantly a very deep shade of blue for him. When he came it felt like a tidal wave of hot cum filling her. He then laid her down gently upon the fur-covered bed and laid next to her. Trailing his fingertips over her body making her blue flicker here and there. As he kissed her with a mind-melting passion. She could hardly move anything all she could do was smile at him. He lingered in the afterglow with her, teasing, kissing, laughing. “ I hope you stay with us. I would love to share so much more time with you.” She tried to answer, but he pressed a finger softly to her lips, “ Don't tell me, surprise me, but Mmmmm, I hope you do my darling.” he kissed her once more a kiss she felt everywhere. He then turned the unmistakable misty deep purple of a shadow priest. He placed his hand softly on her cheek, he then whispered a spell. He completely healing her bruised cheek, then turned and left. She let out a loud sigh and collapsed back on the bed taking a moment for herself, her body had never felt so good.</p><p> </p><p>She drank some of the water before the last man came in. The last, man before her return to the Commander looked a little nervous. He poured them each a glass of wine and sat down with her. He picked up the robe that the delightful devil number nine had dropped. “The Commanders twin brother Odhilon the devil. We call him the devil jokingly, he forgot to tell you he wanted you to have this.” He wrapped the beautiful silken robe around her. “You look beautiful in it, this silver is stunning with your bluish hair.” He was quite a moment, “ I have a problem I am hoping you can help me with and please please keep this between us. I don't think I can fuck you. I am gay. None of them know, but I need it to look like we did it.” He looked at her truly worried, and said “Please.” She smiled and assured him, “ Don't worry, you could just cum on me. Or fuck my ass and pretend its someone you like. Otherwise, I can just say you did.” He smiled, “hmmm maybe, I would like to fuck someone's ass. I just worry, if someone looks in and I don't...” She added, you know some of each of their cum is ready to be lube for you. At that his eyes lit up like it was an amazing idea, maybe he could do this. She slid off the bed and bent over the side. Spreading her soft supple ass cheeks. “A tight little ass hole is a tight little ass hole. This one happens to be dripping with the cum of many men right now and its all yours if you'd like it.” His cock visibly exploded to life, and he was quickly deep in my ass reveling in the cum his dick was swimming in. He came quickly and kissed her sweetly. “ You are amazing, I love you and want you to be my secret best friend. Please stay!” He then hurried out a happier man.</p><p> </p><p>She picked up the beautiful robe and put it on, leaving it fully open in front and letting it sit low off her shoulders. She arranged her hair off to one side. Before the mirror she slipped her hand between her legs, feeling her hot now very tender and quite well fucked pussy... so much cum. She loved it. She took a handful of cum from between her legs. Painting it all over her breasts, and down her belly and the fronts of her thighs. Knowing fully this would make her absolutely radiant in the moonlight. She took a second and stood before the mirror. Not knowing who she now saw, but she knew she wanted to know this new person. She no longer wanted to be scouting and hiding, alone and cold. She felt alive, vibrant, maybe it was all the energy of so much semen. It was absolutely luxurious decadence in a way she had never even dreamed to be so filled. Wrapped in this exquisite silver silken robe. She wanted to be loved, adored, filled with sweet cum and she wants to be with these men. She wanted nothing more than to be theirs. To come to know each of them. She dipped a finger once more into her pussy and wiped it across her lips like lip gloss and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>When she stepped out of the tent the men were there kneeling, naked in the moonlight guiding her path to the Commander. Instinctively, She stopped briefly to kiss each one on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>When she reached the Commanders tent, he laughed when he saw his men. “ You have truly made an impression my dear. And, I must say you are even more breathtaking in that robe and your sweet body adorned with our precious seeds. By now I hope you have figured out we mean you no ill intent. You will be free to decide to stay or not.” Seeing she was about to speak he placed a finger to her lip, “shhh not yet my dear. I have patiently awaited our turn, and I mean to take my turn with you, my love.”</p><p> </p><p>He snapped his fingers and music started playing outside. He let his robe fall open as hers was, he had the body of a God. A painting a vision of the divine masculine, his scars only adding depth. He is quite tall with a very strong body and long white-blond hair that glistened like liquid metal, she felt like she must be dreaming. He took her hand and they danced, his body and cock brushing against her. As his cock got harder and harder, he held her tighter and closer. Letting his robe fall to the floor he slid hers off as well. One hand slid down her spine, fingers between her ass crack to her very filled pussy. He slipped his thumb into her ass and all four fingers into her pussy and lifted her to kiss him. Holding her tightly to him almost squeezing out her breath. After a long passionate kiss, he somehow spun her around still as if dancing and eased her onto his generous thick strong cock. Somehow fucking her and almost bending her into elegant orgasmic works of art upon his cock. The orgasms were like the music constant and yet ebbing and flowing like the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he laid her upon the bed, her orgasms continued her skin alive with swirls of blue. As her hair flickered wildly with silver flames. Smiling delighted admiring her, “ I never knew your kind could do that...” She replied, ”I never knew a man could do that.” He smiled proudly and more sexy than anything she had ever seen. “Now for a proper finish.”, he said in the most seductive voice she had ever heard. He took her legs and bent her in half raising her pussy high in the air. Giving her a deep pounding baby-making driving fuck that she would feel for days. Her orgasms came for him like a stampede of elephants. It took her a few minutes before she could stand or even wanted to try. He lay on top of her with his dick still inside, giving himself the luxury of going fully soft inside his woman. She loved that, they let time stop for a bit in loving silence.</p><p> </p><p>At last, standing, he looked into her eyes as he draped her robe back on her. Caressing her breasts and letting his hands rest on her hips. “First, I want to say I am sorry about the one man, he was bad and his behavior unforgivable. However, I am sorry you had to witness what we did, they should have taken him outside first. Now that you have met each of us and know us on an intimate level. Will you please stay with us. Let us be your husbands. Will you be our queen, our goddess? I promise we will never let you down.” He paused giving a heavy sigh,” I must tell you, twenty-four hours ago I was struggling at wit's end. Three of my men telling me they were thinking of committing suicide. That is how lonely and endless our jobs are out there. I somehow convinced them to give me 24 hours to find a way to make our lives worth living. To find a light for my men to go on. Part of our job is to clear out the spiders and lower their numbers and see if there are any survivors. There never were survivors until we found you. You are an answer to our prayers, a shining silvery light in our dark nights. If you wish to decline we have a horse ready at the back with clothing and supplies. We would love you to be ours. If you choose to go we will respect your choice, but know you will have always our hearts now.”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up into his eyes, “Ask me again.” She took his hand and backed out of the tent still facing him with her back to the men outside. At first, he looked confused, but then understood, he looked at his men and back at her. Trying to hide the smile he felt might be coming he asked, “ Will you stay and be ours?” Without saying a word, she pulled him to her and kissed him, then kissed her way down his neck and chest. Down and down and down, dropping to her knees before him as if worshipping her new-found God. No words could say what she felt. She let her robe fall to the ground, naked before him, naked before all of them. Her skin glittering from the cum all over her in the moonlight, and her hair softly glowing. She reached up and touched his belly lovingly then caressed down to his cock. Taking his cock in hand and whispering softly to the tip, a whisper. Barely audible, but each man heard and felt her breath on their cock as she said the word “yes”. She took his cock still dripping with sweet cum. Unmistakably, giving him a blow job that was her making slow love to his cock with her mouth to say YES. Yes, she wanted to stay, yes she wanted to be his, to be all of theirs. His head fell back in ecstasy, it was the only time she ever saw tears in his eyes. She never wanted to be anywhere else.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>